The Dark Lizard Surge
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song The Kha'rall unknown leader will arrive to Earth, when Ashor won Liam kidnapping him, now the Earth will be controlled by the lizard men of evil, the Kha'rall, this is terrible. (???): I'll see that the Kha'rall were take the Interspace down, ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Ashor): Master, this is my enemy Liam Gwynn, I kidnapped him to here. (???): Congratulations, Ashor. You win, now the Earth will be ours, we will conquer this planet, I will be the king of the universe. When the Kha'rall plans to control the Interspace to command the Earth, Liam wakes up going to the prison of Kha'rall. (Liam): Where am I? (Ashor): You are in our prison, ha ha ha ha ha! You won't escape from here anyway. (Liam): Uh-oh! You are right, lizard man, I can't believe you will be the strongest lizard of the earth. Now, in this moment, Kha'rall leader teleports to the Earth alone, and he appears in the Bakugan Interspace. (???): Gwa ha ha ha ha, I am here now, you fools! (Dan): Hey, who are you? What do you want here? (???): Ha ha ha! My name is Komand'r Kar'lloz, I am the leader of the Kha'rall, I am the commander of everything here, the Interspace is ours, now we rule in the Earth! (Dan): And my name is Dan Kuso. (Kar'lloz): Very interesting, I want you to get out of here, or else you will die, Dan. Komand'r Kar'lloz teleports the Brawlers, the Knights and the Phantom out of the Interspace. (Phantom): Thank you for nothing, guys. I don't know that I say to you, but you guys and I are out of this place, due to all the Kha'rall, I'll catch them all alone, I don't need help of anyone, I DON'T! (Ellie): I know, sir. (Phantom): Yes, but I don't know who you are yet, but the damn lizard men will pay for this, girl. (Ellie): You are Phantom Rider, right? (Phantom): Yes, beauty. What's your name, please? (Ellie): My name is Ellie Gwynn, I am Liam's sister. (Phantom): Wow, that's the beautiful name, can I call you "beauty"? (Ellie): Yes, I accept it, Phantom. (Phantom): Okay, beauty. I'll help you to defeat Kha'rall soon, don't worry, they say that you are the Mechtanium Knights and Battle Brawlers, I heard so hidden, I was there hiding from Kha'rall to warn you all at the Interspace. End Scene The new member of the Mechtanium Knights arrives, he is Lukas Guida, now Knights, Brawlers and Phantom go to his house. (Phantom): Welcome to the Valença, Rio de Janeiro, guys. Hey, excuse me, I am Phantom Rider, can I enter to your house? (Lukas): Hi, sir. My name is Lukas Guida, of course you can enter as you wish, it's nice to meet you. Phantom enters in Lukas' house, and Brawlers and Knights also enter. (Dan): And my name is Dan, they are my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice, we are the Battle Brawlers, the other brawlers are the Mechtanium Knights, they are Bryce, Sean, Caleb and Ellie, the Kha'rall invaded the Interspace and one of them kidnapped Ellie's older brother Liam, we will save him from them, someday. (Drago): Lukas, I am Drago, Dan's Bakugan partner. I am the Neo Blitz Dragonoid, this is my new evolution. (Lukas): Wow, the Dragonoid, I would like to present my Guardian Bakugan, his name is Leonidas, he is the Darkus Leonidas. (Leonidas): Hi, I am Leonidas, Lukas and I will join the Mechtanium Knights to save Liam, Drago. (Drago): Yes, Leonidas. We will do it, we will save Liam, the lizard one kidnapped him. (Phantom): I'm going away, I'll show Kha'rall who is stronger in the world, farewell. Phantom teleports to the Interspace to fight Kha'rall alone. (Lukas): Bryce, I am ready to join you for the Mechtanium Knights team. (Bryce): Yes, my friend, I accept you as a member of Mechtanium Knights, now your mission will be: to save the Liam from Kha'rall. So you'll be very quiet, hide in somewhere, welcome to the Mechtanium Knights, I'll teach you, someday we will save our friend Liam together. (Lukas): I understand, now we have all the six attributes Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus, we will save Liam, I promise. Now, Phantom Rider entered to the Interspace to beat Kha'rall alone. (Dirth): Hey you, pesky rider. Get out of here! (Phantom): No! I am not the pesky rider, I am the mysterious Phantom Rider, I am the dark lone battler, prepare to the battle. (Dirth): Ha ha! Oh yeah, you loser. I'll show you who rules here! End Scene The battle in the Interspace begins, the field turns into the arena of Kha'rall. (Phantom): Gate Card, set! (Phantom throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a purple flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Arboa stands.) Catch him, Darkus Phantom Dragonoid! Arboa flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Arboa): Master Phantom, we will show them all we are powerful and strong! LET'S BRAWL!!! (Dirth): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Plitheon stands) Rise, Ventus Plitheon! Plitheon stands with his arms opened flying to up and roars. (Plitheon): Ha ha ha! Come on, punk, I am the strongest Ventus Bakugan of Kha'rall!!! (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Phantasmal Blast! Arboa's wings emit the darkness and it comes together. Arboa releases the dark fire; blasting it at Plitheon. (Dirth): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Fencer Shield! Plitheon nullifies Arboa's Phantasmal Blast. Phantasmal Blast stops and Plitheon flies up. (Phantom): That's an amazing shield, hmph! (Arboa): How dare you? I can't believe you nullified my ability. (Phantom): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Phantom Strike Metal Cannon! Arboa roars and fires Phantom Strike at Plitheon. Plitheon is attacked by Phantom Strike. Dirth summons his battle gear Vilantor Gear. (Dirth): Battle Gear, Boost! Vilantor Gear lands on Plitheon's back and opens. Vilantor Gear appears on Plitheon in a blaze of green light. This Vilantor Gear matches Plitheon in it's tan color and begins to attack. (Dirth): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Vilantor Gear Cyclotron! Vilantor Gear's barrels spin and it starts shooting. (Phantom): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Photon Maxor! Arboa shoots and Plitheon is attacked by it. Plitheon is defeated. (Arboa): Ha! take this, Plitheon! (Plitheon): Argh! (Plitheon phases out) Dirth's life force drops to zero. Arboa phases as he is strong and powerful and Phantom catches him. (Dirth): Darn it! You had luck this time, Phantom. (Phantom): That's what you think, but I am powerful lone battler, I came to beat you all. (Kar'lloz): Incredible, very incredible. Phantom Rider, you will not beat me, meet my Bakugan, the mighty Razen Vladitor. (Vladitor): Ha ha ha ha ha! I am more powerful than all the Bakugan and all the Mechtogan, Krawwl is the main commander of the Kha'rall, his right hand man is Blave, both are powerful lizard men of Kha'rall! (Kar'lloz): Yes, Vladitor. Kha'rall, you six will take the Interspace dowm, Krawwl, you may be the captain of the Kha'rall forces, but I am leader of you six and our army. (Krawwl): Yes, master. I understand. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes